desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
George Williams
|Last appearance = |Portrayer = Roger Bart }} Biography George Williams is an oddball pharmacist with a shady past. This obsessed loner brought Bree more pain than she could ever imagine, aswell as being one of her love interests. Season One Things are going extremely well until Bree shoots off his toe (by accident) with a gun that was given to her as a gift by George. He returned after a short absence and started to lust after Bree. Rex took offense to this and it culminates with him being pushed into a pool at Carlos Solis's going-away party. Motivated by his obsession for Bree, George begins replacing Rex's heart medication with dangerous amounts of potassium. This ultimately proves fatal for Rex. Season Two After Rex's death, George attempted to move his and Bree's relationship on, but it was revealed that she felt guilty about her relationship with George and was still attached to Rex, which manifested itself not only with an unexpected attack from Bree's son Andrew, but also with an itchy rash on Bree's skin. While on vacation with Bree, George drugged her by talking her into mixing antihistamines (which she took for her rash) with alcohol. It appeared George thought better of taking advantage of Bree in this way but when she woke up, he told her that he won't wait much longer, thereby finally getting Bree into bed. George proposes to her and she felt pressured into agreeing. After Bree told George about her chat with Dr. Goldfine in which he suggested she and George were taking their relationship too fast, George attacked Dr. Goldfine and beat him up, then threw him over a bridge. Dr. Goldfine was injured but survived. After the bridge incident, George became rather possessive. He objected to Bree's reluctance to wear her engagement ring and was angry that she still felt the relationship was moving too quickly. Bree, in turn, became annoyed when she saw her engagement to George announced in the newspaper. This announcement brought George's ex-fiancée to Bree's house, where she warned Bree that George was quite unstable, and not the type of person to have a relationship with. Bree dismissed her, refusing to believe her. Later, while Bree and George are out having dinner, they meet Bree's old college boyfriend, Ty Grant. He asked Bree to dance and she agrees, much to George's dismay, leading Bree to end her relationship with George. In retaliation, George stole Ty's valet ticket from his jacket, sped off in his car, took it out to some remote location, and set it on fire. George started stalking Bree and tried to get her back by singing to her in front of her house during a dinner party. Bree took out a shotgun and blew out his speaker as a result. George then found out the police were closing in on him and searched his house after Bree went to the police, suspecting George was involved in Dr. Goldfine's attack. Death George retreated to a hotel room (in the same hotel where Bree is co-hosting a charity event) and had a bellman give her a note. He then overdosed on sleeping pills which ultimately led to his death. When Bree arrived, George begged her to call an ambulance, but she had just spoken to Detective Barton, saying he had evidence that George was responsible for Rex's death. She told George that she had called the ambulance while he was sleeping, and then sat and watched him die. Post-Death Season Seven Bree mentions George in Season Seven as one of her past romances who has died. Category:Supporting characters Category:Deceased characters